Etat grippal
by Eppsie
Summary: Don attrape la grippe et son état ne cesse d'empirer...
1. Chapter 1

**ETAT GRIPPAL**

**Chapitre 1 :**

« Je vais mourir papa » marmonna Charlie, d'une voix rauque.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises Charlie. Tu ne vas pas mourir de la grippe. »

Le jeune génie roula sur son côté et regarda d'un air soumis son père qui était en train de préparer ses médicaments.

« Papa, tu sais qu'aux Etats-Unis, 5 à 20 de la population attrape la grippe, soit entre 15 et 60 millionsd'Américains par année ? Et que la grippe tue environ 36 000 personnes et 200 000 personnes doivent être hospitalisées chaque année ? »

« Non Charlie. Je ne le savais pas. Ouvre ta bouche. »

Charlie obéit et avala en grimaçant le sirop pour la toux.

« Et tu sais qu'en France la grippe concerne en moyenne 4 à 12 de la population selon les hivers, soit entre **2** et 7 millions de Français par année ? Et que la grippe provoque en France la mort de 3 300 à 8 400 personnes par année ? »

Alan reposa le sirop et lut attentivement la notice du médicament pour les maux de gorge.

« Non. Mais je suis sûr que ces décès sont la plupart du temps des personnes âgées et fragiles au niveau du système immunitaire. Toi tu es jeune et fort. Tu ne rentres pas dans ces statistiques. »

« Les statistiques ne sont pas absolues. Elles ne prennent pas en considération les… »

Charlie ne put finir sa phrase puisque son père lui colla un thermomètre dans la bouche.

« Mmh ! »

« Je veux vérifier ta fièvre. »

« …veux…me…aire…taire ! »

Après quelques secondes, Alan retira le thermomètre et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vois, je vais mourir. Atchoum ! »

« A tes souhaits. »

Le jeune malade rechercha son mouchoir dans ses couvertures et se moucha bruyamment.

« C'est la faute de Don tout ça. A cause de lui je vais passer Noël au lit.»

« Don ? Qu'est-ce que ton frère à avoir avec ta grippe ? »

Charlie avala un médicament avant de répondre, grincheux.

« C'est lui qui m'a contaminé. »

« Donnie était malade ?»

« Est »

« Donnie est malade ?! »

« Ouais. Depuis une semaine au moins. J'ai essayé de le convaincre de se soigner mais c'est une vraie tête de mule. »

Alan grogna d'anéantissement.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un petit moment. Il ne veut pas que je m'occupe de lui. »

« C'est pas contre toi, papa. Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas se faire chouchouter. »

« Je sais mais, s'il est malade, il doit se soigner, qu'il le veuille ou non ! Et pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que ton frère est malade ?!»

« Il m'a dit de ne pas te le dire. »

- « Ça ne t'as jamais arrêté avant. »

« Mais avant il ne me menaçait pas de couper mes cheveux. »

« Don ne va pas couper tes cheveux, voyons. » _Bien qu'ils en aient besoin. _

« Il est capable de le faire pendant que je dors. »

« Mais non.

«Si. »

Alan sourit en secouant sa tête et remonta les couvertures jusqu'au cou de son fils.

- « Tu penses que je peux te laisser seul un petit moment ? Je vais chercher Donnie. »

Charlie se blottit un peu plus dans son lit et répondit d'une voix somnolente.

« Oui papa. »

« Tu es sûr ? Je peux appeler Amita ou Millie. Ou même Larry. »

« Non, ça va. Va chercher Don. Il a besoin de toi. »

«Bien. Ton téléphone est sur la table de nuit. Tu m'appelles au moindre problème, d'accord ? »

« …'kay ».

Avant de fermer ses yeux, Charlie regarda son père sortir de sa chambre et un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres. _Don va avoir des ennuis. Don va avoir des ennuis. La la la. _

ooooOOOOOoooo

D'un air fatigué, Don ouvrit la porte de son appartement et la referma en posant son front contre la froideur bienvenue de la surface lisse de la porteAvec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, il se redressa, jeta ses clés sur une petite table et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers son divan. Il voulait son lit, son précieux lit douillet mais le divan était plus près. Chancelant, il s'affala sur son canapé, trop fatigué pour enlever sa veste et ses chaussures. _Je devrais plutôt aller dans mon lit…Dans une minute j'y vais…Non, deux. Ou trois…Ouais, dans cinq minutes je suis dans mon lit. _Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Don plongea dans un sommeil lourd et agité par la fièvre.

« Don? »

Prit de violents tremblements, Don ne répondit pas à la voix de son père, ce qui accentua le souci de celui-ci.

« Donnie ? »

Il sentit une main fraîche sur son front mais il était trop épuisé pour ouvrir ses yeux.

- « Oh Donnie, tu es brûlant. Réveilles-toi mon garçon. Tu m'inquiètes.»

« …'pa ? »

« Oui Donnie, c'est moi. »

Le souci manifeste dans la voix d'Alan incita Don à ouvrir ses yeux. Il fut récompensé de ses efforts par le regard empreint d'amour véritable de son père, assis sur la petite table de salon face à lui.

« Je suis passé à ton bureau et Megan m'a dit qu'elle avait enfin réussi à te convaincre de rentrer à la maison. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais malade ? »

« Pas besoin d'aide. »

« Je ne connais personne qui n'ait pas besoin d'aide Donnie. »

L'esprit de Don était encore brumeux mais il nota tout de même la tonalité douce dans la voix de son père. _Je dois vraiment avoir l'air malade pour que papa ne soit pas en colère. _

« …pas fâché ? »

« Fâché ? Pourquoi est-ce que je serais fâché mon bébé ? »

_Bébé ? Il sait quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?_

« Je vais mourir ? »

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Alan en repensant à la conversation qu'il a eu plus tôt avec Charlie mais aussi parce que la confusion sur le visage de son aîné l'amusait.

« Non Donnie. Tu ne vas pas mourir mais tu dois te soigner. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi est-ce que je serais fâché ? »

« …pas dit que je ne me sentais pas bien. »

« Eh bien, c'est vrai que je suis déçu que tu ne me l'ais pas dit mais ce qui est fait est fait. Et de toute façon tu n'es pas en état pour que l'on se dispute dans les règles de l'art. Tu es trop malade pour me répondre, ce n'est pas drôle.»

Alan sourit tendrement et força son fils à se lever.

« Aller viens, je t'emmène à la maison. J'ai déjà préparé tes affaires.»

« Je suis déjà à la maison. »

Malgré sa réplique bougonne, Don permit à son père de l'aider à se lever. Mais une fois debout, un flash de douleur traversa son cerveau de part en part. Il serait tombé en arrière si son père ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps par la taille.

« Donnie !»

La vision de Don commença à s'obscurcir mais il s'accrocha désespérément à la voix de son père pour ne pas sombrer.

«papa»

« Je te tiens Don. Accroches-toi à moi. »

Don obéit et s'agrippa au cou d'Alan. Celui-ci le maintint fermement par la taille tout en lui tapotant la joue pour le maintenir éveillé.

« Donnie ?...J'appelle une ambulance. »

« Mmm…nan…pas d'ambulance. »

« Tu es à deux doigts de t'évanouir ! »

« …pas d'ambulance. »

Alan hésita quelques instants en pinçant ses lèvres. Finalement, il accorda à Don son souhait et le mena hors de l'appartement tout en continuant à le maintenir par la taille. _Pas d'ambulance mais je t'emmène quand même à l'hôpital._

ooooOOOOOoooo

Dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, Don reposait sa tête sur l'épaule de son père, les yeux fermés. Il y avait quelques autres patients dans la pièce mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir et son mal de tête s'aggraver de minute en minute. Et l'épaule d'Alan était tellement confortable. _Si seulement le nourrisson pouvait arrêter de brailler. _Il gémit de douleur involontairement et il sentit la main chaude de son père sur sa joue.

« Shh. Reposes-toi, Donnie. Je te réveillerai lorsque ce sera notre tour. »

L'offre était si alléchante que Don se laissa dériver au loin.

Tout se passa ensuite dans une tâche floue pour lui. Quelqu'un prononçait son nom, des mains fortes sous ses bras le soulevait et le forçait à marcher. Puis d'autres mains, plus fines cette fois-ci, le fit allonger sur quelque chose. Il y avait des voies aussi. L'une qui ressemblait à celle de son père, et l'autre était une voie de femme. _Peut-être que je devrais ouvrir mes yeux. Peut-être. _Les mains fortes étaient de retour. Elles enlevaient sa cravate et ouvraient sa chemise. Ses frissons redoublèrent lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de très froid sur son torse, à plusieurs endroits. Il gémit et essaya faiblement de s'échapper. Mais les mains fortes l'en empêchaient.

« Laisses-le docteur t'examiner, Don. »

« Papa ? »

Les mains étaient dans ses cheveux maintenant.

« Papa ? »

« Oui Donnie, je suis là. Calmes-toi. »

Mais sa fièvre ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il commençait même à voir de grandes ombres noires fantomatiques dansaient autour de lui.

« Papa »

« Shhh, c'est bientôt fini. Tu vas aller mieux.»

Alan attendait impatiemment que la doctoresse dise quelque chose mais il se força à ne pas l'interrompre dans son examen minutieux. Son visage grave ne le rassurait pas. Finalement, après une petite éternité, le médecin l'invita à aller s'asseoir avec elle à son bureau. Remarquant que son fils tremblait toujours, Alan se servit de sa veste pour le couvrir avant de s'asseoir face au docteur.

« Monsieur Eppes, Don souffre d'une sévère grippe. Etant donné son âge, votre fils ne fait pas partie de la catégorie des personnes à risques. Mais il a trop tardé à venir se soigner et son état est très sérieux. Le risque de complications est élevé dans son cas. »

« Quel genre de complications ? »

« La grippe peut mener à certaines complications comme une pneumonie ou d'autres troubles respiratoires comme l'asthme par exemple. La grippe peut aussi conduire à une déshydratation. Aussi, j'aimerais le faire admettre afin que nous puissions le surveiller. »

Alan jeta un coup d'œil sur son fils toujours allongé sur la table d'examen et reporta son regard sur la doctoresse.

« Une hospitalisation est vraiment nécessaire ? Don n'aime pas les hôpitaux et je sais qu'il ne se détendra pas s'il reste ici. Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas plutôt l'emmener à la maison et le surveiller moi-même ?»

« Eh bien, si vous le surveillez étroitement et que vous le ramenez ici à la moindre alerte, nous pouvons lui épargner une hospitalisation. Mais vous devez me promettre de toujours garder un œil sur lui. »

« Je vous le promets. Ce ne sera pas un problème. Croyez-moi, je ne vais pas le lâcher une seule seconde. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?»

« Je vais lui prescrire des médicaments mais le vrai remède est le repos absolu pendant deux à trois semaines. Mais surtout s'il éprouve des difficultés à respirer, s'il a des vomissements, une déglutition difficile, et si sa toux, son rhume et ses maux de tête persistent, vous le ramenez d'urgence à l'hôpital. Tous ces symptômes peuvent être le signe d'une pneumonie. Et vous contrôlez bien sa fièvre. Elle est actuellement de 40°C, ce qui est énorme. Si elle augmente encore…»

« Je le ramène d'urgence à l'hôpital. »

« Excusez-moi d'insister ainsi mais je suis vraiment inquiète. J'ai rarement vu une grippe terrassait aussi durement un homme de l'âge de votre fils. »

Pendant que le médecin remplissait son ordonnance, Alan réveilla Don en le secouant doucement par l'épaule.

« Don, on s'en va. »

«Mmh »

Don tourna fébrilement sa tête des deux côtés en essayant de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Son père l'aida à s'asseoir sur le bord de la table, lui ferma sa chemise et l'aida à enfiler sa veste.

« …maison ? »

« Oui Donnie. Je vais m'occuper de toi et Charlie. »

« Charlie ? »

« Oui. Figures-toi que ton frère aussi est malade. Il est moins atteint que toi mais il est tout de même cloué au lit. »

« …ma faute. »

« Non Don. Toute la ville est frappée par une épidémie de grippe. Charlie a pu l'attraper n'importe où. »

« … »

Alan balaya les cheveux en sueur plaqués sur le front de son fils et l'aida à descendre de la table d'examen. Après quelques recommandations supplémentaires, le docteur lui remit son ordonnance. Il la remercia chaleureusement et lui souhaita de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

_A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Alan essaya tant bien que mal d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Avec Don qui se penchait fortement sur lui et le sac de pharmacie dans l'autre main, retirer les clés de sa poche n'était pas chose facile. Après plusieurs grognements, il y parvint enfin et mena Don à l'intérieur de la maison. Il referma la porte avec son pied et déposa les médicaments sur la petite table ronde afin d'avoir une meilleure prise sur son fils. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il avait eu raison de le ramener à la maison. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il reste à l'hôpital ? Don ne tenait plus sur ses jambes tout seul, son teint était extrêmement pâle, presque couleur cendre et il suait profusément.

« Donnie, tu vas t'asseoir sur le divan le temps que je prépare ton lit. D'accord ? »

N'attendant pas de réponse et mêlant le geste à la parole, Alan installa son fils sur le divan.

« Voilà. Tu ne bouges pas, je reviens tout de suite. »

Don se rendait à peine compte de son environnement. La voix de son père était lointaine, très lointaine, noyée dans le bourdonnement sans fin à l'intérieur de sa tête. Sa vision était floue et il avait l'impression d'être en feu. Tout ce qu'il distinguait étaient les lumières du sapin de Noël à côté de la cheminée. Elles clignotaient dans un rythme hypnotique qui le rendait encore plus étourdi et somnolent. Elles clignotaient encore et encore. Toujours dans un rythme lent, très lent. Et elles clignotaient, et elles clignotaient. Lentement, lentement. Finalement, Don perdit la bataille et sombra dans un état d'inconscience.

Alan revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un tissu frais dans les mains qu'il posa sur le front de son aîné. Il resta perplexe quelques instants, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Don serait mieux dans son lit mais il n'avait pas assez de force pour monter les escaliers. De plus il semblait dormir paisiblement et Alan n'avait pas le cœur à le réveiller. En définitive, il décida de le rendre le plus confortable possible sur le divan. Il alla chercher un oreiller et une couverture bien chaude. Il enleva sa veste, ses chaussures, sa chemise et prit un autre tissu frais qu'il passa sur sa nuque, son torse, son estomac et ses bras afin de le rafraîchir un peu. La différence de température eut pour effet de faire émerger Don de son sommeil.

« Mmh»

« Don, tu as encore assez de force pour te changer ? Je t'ai préparé un short et un t-shirt. Tu seras plus confortable. »

«…essayé »

Maladroitement et au petit bonheur la chance, Don réussit à se changer avec l'aide de son père mais il avait définitivement épuisé toutes ses dernières réserves d'énergie. Alan l'allongea et posa sa tête sur le gros oreiller bien moelleux avant de le couvrir avec la couverture.

« Tu vas prendre tes médicaments maintenant et alors tu pourras dormir. D'accord ? »

Don inclina imperceptiblement la tête sans ouvrir ses yeux.

«papa»

« Oui Don ? »

« Merci »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de m'occuper de toi et de ton frère. »

« …t'aime. »

Alan se pencha et déposa un petit baiser sur la temple de son fils. _Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois très malade pour dévoiler tes sentiments Donnie ?_

« Moi aussi je t'aime Donnie. »

Alan était tellement affairé à prendre soin de Don qu'il n'a pas entendu Charlie, emmitouflé dans sa couette qui traînait par terre, descendre les escaliers et s'approcher de lui. Aussi fut-il surpris lorsqu'il entendit sa voix.

« Comment va Don ? »

« Charlie ! Tu m'as fais peur. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. Ton frère est au bout de ses forces. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi malade. »

Alan détourna son attention de son aîné et étudia de plus près Charlie tout en lui posant une main sur son front.

« Et toi, comment tu te sens ? »

« J'ai déjà été mieux.»

« Ta fièvre commence à baisser mais ce n'est pas encore assez à mon goût. Tu devrais retourner dans ton lit. »

« Je suis resté au lit toute la journée papa. Je veux rester avec Don. Il a besoin de moi.»

« Je suis capable de m'occuper de Donnie tout seul, tu sais. »

« Je sais mais je veux vraiment rester avec lui. Je te promets de rester dans le fauteuil et de ne rien faire. »

« Comme tu veux. Après tout, tu es adulte, qu'est-ce que je peux dire ?! »

« …'lie ? »

La voix de Don était à peine plus perceptible qu'un chuchotement mais Alan et Charlie l'ont tout de même entendu et ils ont tous les deux reportés leur attention sur lui.

« Oui Don. Je suis là.»

« Je t'aime. »

Charlie fronça les sourcils et regarda son père d'un air perplexe. Celui-ci haussa les épaules en souriant.

« Oh…Euh…bah…moi aussi je t'aime Don. Rendors-toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas nous allons bien nous occuper de toi. »

« …'kay. »

Double froncement de sourcils pour Charlie et double haussement d'épaules pour Alan. Confus, Charlie observa son frère s'endormir tranquillement et s'installa confortablement avec sa couette dans un des fauteuils à côté du divan, bien décidé à exercer la surveillance.

Alan observa également son fils s'endormir, s'assura que son plus jeune s'installait bien dans le fauteuil et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. Mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin en entendant la sonnette de la porte. Jetant furtivement au passage un coup d'œil sur ses fils, il alla ouvrir la porte et eut la joie d'y voir Millie.

« Millie ! »

« Bonjour Alan. Je ne te dérange pas ?»

« Mais non voyons ! Bien au contraire, entre. »

« Je viens prendre des nouvelles de Charlie. Je voulais passer plus tôt mais c'est la folie générale en ce moment à Calsci. Entre la préparation des examens, les réunions qui s'enchaînent et la recherche de financements, je n'ai pas une seule minute à moi.»

Alan referma la porte et indiqua d'un geste de la main Charlie dans le fauteuil. Millie s'approcha du jeune génie et eut la surprise de voir Don sur le divan.

« Bonjour Charlie, je voulais savoir comment vous alliez mais apparemment vous n'êtes pas le seul malade dans cette maison. »

« Bonjour Millie. Je vais bien. »

« Vous plaisantez ?! Vous avez vu votre tête ? Elle est à faire peur ! »

Charlie essaya de se faire un peu plus minuscule dans sa couette.

« Merci Millie. Merci beaucoup. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Elle lui lança un regard espiègle et s'approcha de Don.

« Mon Dieu ! Il est brûlant de fièvre ! »

« Mmm »

« Oh…Excusez-moi Don. Je ne voulais pas vous réveillez. Rendormez-vous. Faîtes comme-ci vous ne m'aviez pas entendu. »

« Millie ? »

« Oui ? »

« …Je vous aime. »

Alan et Charlie se regardèrent avec la même pensée : la nuit allait être longue.

_A suivre _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci à tous pour vos messages ! **_

**Chapitre 3 :**

Don agitait fiévreusement sa tête dans les deux sens et marmonnait des mots inintelligibles. Il avait froid, sa cage thoracique était douloureuse à chaque respiration et son mal de tête était atroce. Par dessus ses couvertures, Charlie l'avait recouvert avec sa couette mais ses frissons n'avaient pas diminués, bien au contraire. Don n'avait aucun moment de répit. Dans ses rares moments de conscience, tout était brumeux autour de lui, la nausée l'assaillait implacablement, à chaque fois qu'il tournait sa tête une vague de vertige le submergeait et sa transpiration renforçait son sentiment de malaise. Son sommeil n'était même pas une échappatoire à sa maladie puisqu'il était infesté de cauchemars tous les plus effrayants les uns que les autres.

Revenant progressivement à la conscience,il ouvrit ses yeux et essaya de se positionner sur son côté pour soulager son mal de dos mais une quinte de toux enrouée réveilla brutalement toutes ses douleurs endormies, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.

Charlie était en train de somnoler dans le fauteuil mais la toux de son frère le réveilla en sursaut. Constatant qu'il s'étouffait, il se leva rapidement malgré ses propres courbatures et l'aida à se tourner. Il lui tapota le haut du dos et eut mal au cœur en voyant les larmes de douleur coulées le long de ses joues. La toux de Don alerta également Alan et Millie, qui buvaient leur café à la table à manger, et tous deux s'approchèrent du divan. La toux dura quelques minutes, laissant Don haletant et en sueur. Essoufflé, il se recoucha en arrière mais son frère l'en empêcha.

- « Reste sur le côté Don sinon la toux va recommencer. »

La voix de Charlie pénétrait peu à peu sa conscience mais il mit un certain temps avant de la reconnaître. Alan souleva sa tête et l'aida à boire un peu d'eau mais il obstrua et la toux recommença de plus belle. Charlie recommença à lui tapoter le dos tout en s'asseyant sur le divan, à côté de sa hanche.

« Essaie de respirer Don. »

A chaque toux, Don avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser et que son cœur ne tiendrait pas le coup. Il essayait de suivre les instructions de son frère mais chacune de ses inspirations mettait le feu dans son torse.

- « Aller Don, tu peux le faire. Inspire et expire. »

Finalement, après de longues minutes d'une terrible agonie, la toux diminua et Don réussit à faire entrer un peu d'air dans ses poumons. Sans prévenir, quelque chose de très frais se posa sur son front. Il essaya faiblement de s'en débarrasser mais son père retint sa main.

- « Shh Donnie. Laisses Millie essayer de te rafraîchir. Nous essayons de faire baisser ta fièvre.

Mais Don n'écoutait pas son père. Son attention était exclusivement fixée sur ce qu'il voyait devant lui.

- « Tu ne vas pas le couper papa ? Tu ne vas pas le mettre dans la cheminée ? S'il te plaît.»

Alan fronça les sourcils en perplexité, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce que voulait dire son fils.

- « Qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas couper, Don ? »

- « Le sapin. Faut pas le couper. »

Dans un mouvement bien coordonné, Alan, Millie et Charlie regardèrent l'arbre de Noël avant de s'échanger des regards inquiets.

- « Papa »

- « Non Donnie. Je ne vais pas couper le sapin. »

Don poussa ses couvertures jusqu'à sa taille et entreprit une démarche pour se lever.

« Hé ! Où tu comptes aller comme ça ?! »

Etonné, Don regarda son frère. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui posait cette question ?

« Tu m'as dit que tu voulais sauver le sapin ! Je dois aller le planter dans le jardin. »

Son père et son frère le força à se rallonger et le recouvrirent chaudement.

« Non ! Je dois aller planter le sapin. »

Millie retrempa la serviette dans l'eau, l'essora et la reposa sur son front.

« La fièvre le fait délirer », constata-t-elle.

Alan confirma d'un signe de tête en s'efforçant de retenir Don par les épaules.

« Shhh Donnie. Tu iras le planter lorsque tu iras mieux. Pour l'instant tu dois te reposer. »

« Charlie va être malheureux si tu le mets dans la cheminée. Tu ne vas pas le couper ? »

« Non mon garçon. Je t'ai dit que je n'allais pas le couper. »

« Promit ? »

« Oui, je te le promets. »

Don arrêta de se débattre et tourna sa tête dans les deux sens jusqu'à ce que son regard rencontre celui de Charlie. Il le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

« Hé Charlie ! Je t'aime, tu sais ?! »

« Oui, je sais Don. Je t'aime aussi. »

A peu près certain que son fils n'allait plus essayer de se lever, Alan le laissa aux mains de Charlie et Millie et alla chercher le thermomètre. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir que la fièvre était très élevée mais il voulait quand même la vérifier. Son appréhension grandissait de minute en minute car plus son fils déliré, plus un voyage à l'hôpital s'imposer.

« T'inquiètes pas p'tit frère. Le sapin est en sécurité. »

Charlie passa sa main dans les cheveux de son frère, espérant ainsi l'apaisé quelque peu.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour le sapin Don. Je m'inquiète pour toi.»

Un changement dans les yeux de Don effraya le jeune génie. La confusion dans les yeux de son frère avait soudainement laissé place au vide, au néant.

« Don ? Don réponds-moi s'il te plaît. Don ! »

Il tapota sa joue plusieurs fois mais son frère s'en allait loin de lui.

- « Arrêtes ça tout de suite Don ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Don ! »

Malgré les appels effrénés de Charlie, Don se sentait partir. Des points noirs envahissaient toute sa vision, le visage de son frère se déformait, les voies étaient très lointaines, ses paupières étaient lourdes, très lourdes. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il avait peur de retourner dans un monde cauchemardesque, là où il n'y avait personne pour le rassurer, là où il ne pouvait pas sentir la main rassurante de son frère dans ses cheveux. Non, il ne voulait pas partir. Il voulait rester ici, avec les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Mais il n'avait plus la force pour résister à l'appel de l'obscurité et il se laissa emporter loin de sa famille.

_A suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Merci à tous pour vos messages mais aussi à tous les lecteurs !_**

****

**_Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous ! Amour, Santé, Bonheur, Paix et Carpe diem à tous !_**

**Chapitre 4 : **

Don se sentait perdu. Des personnes s'agitaient autour de lui. Des mains étrangères le toucher. Des voies non familières raisonnaient dans sa tête. Et cette odeur. Bizarre. Ce n'était pas celle de la maison. Il ne savait pas où il était ni qui étaient ces personnes mais il était certain d'une chose : il ne les aimait pas. Elles agissaient comme s'il n'était pas là. Ou plutôt comme s'il était un corps quelconque, sans identité, sans vie, sans âme. Seulement un corps a examiné avant de passer au suivant.

« Il est en détresse respiratoire. »

« Sa tension artérielle est élevée. »

« Fièvre ? »

« 40, 9° C »

« Ce sont ses radios ? »

Un léger grognement glissa de ses lèvres. Il était si léger que lui-même l'avait à peine entendu mais il ne passa pas inaperçu pour une des infirmières.

« Il se réveille.»

« Monsieur Eppes ? Pouvez-vous ouvrir vos yeux ?

Il était fatigué. Pourquoi est-ce que ces personnes ne le laisser pas dormir ?

« Don, si vous m'entendez ouvrer vos yeux. »

Il ne voulait pas les ouvrir. Il n'était même pas sûr d'en avoir la force. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retourner à la maison, loin de toute cette agitation. Qu'on le laisse tranquille.

« Il ne réagit pas, docteur. »

Vaguement, Don sentit quelqu'un lui ouvrir ses yeux et l'aveuglait avec une petite lumière.

_Dormir. Je veux juste dormir._

« Ses pupilles sont lentes à réagir. »

Il n'eut même pas un petit mouvement de recul lorsque l'aiguille d'une piqûre s'enfonça dans son bras, laissant derrière elle une sensation de brûlure. Et c'est à peine s'il entendait l'emballement soudain des machines autour de lui.

« Il s'enfonce ! »

« Don ! Restez avec nous ! »

Les voix se perdaient dans l'abîme de son cerveau au fur et à mesure qu'une douleur de plus en plus lancinante dans son cœur faisait connaître sa présence. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareille douleur de toute sa vie. Il glissait de plus en plus loin. Les visages de son père et de son frère flottaient dans son esprit et puis…plus rien.

ooOOOOOoo

Alan jeta sa tasse de café en plastique d'un geste las dans la poubelle et alla se rasseoir entre Millie et Charlie. Il regarda sa montre nerveusement et soupira en constatant qu'ils étaient dans cette pièce depuis une petite demi-heure. Il avait l'impression d'être là depuis des heures. Somme toute, la salle d'attente était agréablement décorée aux couleurs de Noël et il y avait même un sapin, mais elle restait la salle d'attente d'un hôpital. Un lieu que personne ne voudrait connaître, et surtout pas à quelques jours de Noël. La période de Noël était censée être une période de joie, de bonheur enfantin, d'insouciance. Une période de fête pendant laquelle on célèbre en famille, sous le signe de l'amour, la fin d'une année et le commencement d'une nouvelle, avec toujours cet espoir que la nouvelle année soit un peu meilleure que la précédente. Ce n'était pas certainement pas une période où son fils devait combattre pour sa vie et ce n'était certainement pas une période où Alan devait se préparer à l'éventualité de perdre son fils. Bien sûr, depuis que Don était entré au FBI, Alan s'était toujours, plus ou moins, préparé à la possibilité qu'un jour il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Mais il avait toujours très vite chassée cette pensée de son esprit, aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il était évident que Don vivrait très vieux, entouré par sa femme et ses propres enfants. Il était impensable pour Alan de survivre à ses enfants. Ce n'était pas l'ordre naturel des choses. Les parents meurent avant leurs enfants, et pas l'inverse. Néanmoins, en dépit de tous ses efforts, cette pensée macabre ne le quittait jamais, prête à ressurgir à la moindre alerte. Elle avait notamment ressurgit lorsque Don avait été légèrement blessé au bras lors de l'affaire des gentlemans cambrioleurs et lorsqu'il avait été drogué avec un mélange de diazépam et de morphine en enquêtant sur les assassinats de plusieurs jeunes femmes. Et encore récemment lorsque Charlie lui a raconté que Don avait été frappé par derrière et s'était trouvé ainsi sans défense devant une arme automatique. Il serait certainement mort si David n'était pas intervenu à temps. Et encore aujourd'hui. Alan grimaça à l'ironie de la situation. Quitte à se préparer à perdre son fils, autant que ce soit parce que Don s'était comporté en héros, parce qu'il avait preuve de bravoure, de courage, parce qu'il avait donné sa vie pour en sauver une autre. Mais pas pour une grippe. Don n'allait tout de même pas être emporté loin de lui par une vilaine et stupide grippe !

« Je n'aurais jamais dû le ramener à la maison.»

Dans un geste de réconfort, Millie prit la main d'Alan et lui tapota l'avant bras.

« Ne t'en veux pas. Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être le mieux pour Don. »

« Le mieux pour lui aurait été qu'il reste à l'hôpital. Il aurait reçu des soins à temps et sa fièvre ne serait certainement pas devenue aussi haute. »

« Mais il a reçu des soins à temps. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu l'as surveillé toute la soirée et tu as appelé une ambulance au bon moment. Les ambulanciers sont arrivés rapidement et Don a été pris en charge dès son arrivée ici. Tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus. J'aurais fait la même chose. Et je suis sûr que Don aussi si les rôles étaient inversés. »

« Margaret s'y serait mieux prise que moi. J'aimerais qu'elle soit là.»

Alan se réprimanda aussitôt en se rendant compte que ces derniers mots pouvaient mettre Millie mal à l'aise.

« Excuse-moi Millie, je… »

« Non, ne t'excuses pas. Ne t'interdit jamais de parler de Margaret en ma présence. »

Il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et serra sa main dans la sienne.

« Merci. Elle me manque tellement. »

« Je suis sûr que c'était une femme formidable.»

« Oui. Elle l'était. »

Sentant ses yeux commençaient à piquer, Alan détourna son regard sur Charlie. Millie s'aperçut de son émotion sur son visage et, sachant qu'Alan était pudique sur ses sentiments, décida qu'il était préférable de faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

Charlie était silencieux depuis leur arrivée, perdu dans ses pensées. Son père avait essayé de le convaincre de rester à la maison pour prendre soin de lui-même. Don était déjà assez malade, il n'avait pas besoin d'un deuxième fils aussi malade, surtout lorsque la grippe de celui-ci se résorbait. Mais Charlie était bien décider à aller avec son frère et rien n'aurait pu l'en dissuader.

« A quoi tu penses Charlie ? »

Au coup de coude de son père, Charlie eut un petit sursaut.

« Je pensais au jour où…au jour où Don et moi avions plantés le sapin dans le jardin. »

« Tu t'en souviens ? Tu avais 3 ans.

« Quatre. J'avais quatre ans. Don en avait neuf. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Apparemment il s'en souvient aussi. »

Curieuse, Millie demanda quelle était cette histoire et Alan et Charlie entreprirent de la lui raconter.

« Eh bien, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. Don Eppes ému par un conte de Noël ! Je vous avouerais que j'ai dû mal à y croire. »

« C'est pourtant bien la vérité », répondit Alan, songeur. « Bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais, je sais que ce jour-là il était aussi heureux que son frère. Il était extrêmement fier d'avoir réussi à planter le sapin dans le jardin. Il faisait deux fois sa taille ! »

Sur ces souvenirs, Alan resta plonger dans ses pensées, ne s'apercevant pas du fait que Charlie massait son torse avec la paume de sa main et que son visage grimaçait de douleur. Après de longues minutes, Mille attira leurs attentions sur un médecin, d'environ une soixante d'année, cheveux grisonnant, qui venait à leur rencontre. Alan prit la main de Charlie et s'y accrocha comme un homme proche de la noyade s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Pour Charlie, la poigne de fer de son père n'était rien comparée à la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait dans son cœur depuis une dizaine de minutes. Elle s'était accrue de secondes en secondes, de minutes en minutes avec l'étrange sensation que cette douleur n'était pas vraiment la sienne, mais celle de son frère. Comme si elle était trop douloureuse pour que Don puisse la supporter tout seul. Puis, à la seconde même où il aperçut le visage grave et solennel du médecin, la douleur s'était arrêtée pour laisser place à un sentiment effroyable d'abandon. Et il sut ce que cet homme venait leur annoncer.

_Pourquoi tu m'as laissé Don ? _

_A suivre _


End file.
